


La misère serait moins pénible au soleil

by Voracity666



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les relations amoureuses, ce n'est jamais facile. Lorsque vous êtes une nation, c'est pire. Et ne parlons même pas quand ce n'est pas pour une raison politique ! Heureusement, il y a tout les à-côtés, et ça semblait leur plaire... N'est-ce pas Grèce ? N'est-ce pas Espagne ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La misère serait moins pénible au soleil

**Author's Note:**

> Enfin !
> 
> J'ai enfin fini cet OS après 1 an et 5 mois, exactement ! (Oui, je trouve ça fun)
> 
> D'ailleurs, je remercie Doki qui m'a beaucoup aidée en me donnant son avis ! (Y'a même pas un mois, j'étais même pas à la moitié du texte)
> 
> L'idée m'est venue suite à un strip sans parole et en noir et blanc où on voyait Grèce et Espagne à une réunion de nation. Le premier fait la sieste et le second -crevé- fait ses fleurs en papier. Après s'être rendu compte que son voisin roupillait joyeusement, il lui glisse une des fausses fleurs à l'oreille (j'aime beaucoup la tête désapprobatrice de Autriche).
> 
> Le titre de l'OS, lui... ça provient de "Emmenez-moi" de Charles Aznavour :P Au début, je l'écoutais en boucle, et je trouve que ça colle un pitit peu avec le texte... Non ? :3
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Himaruya Hidekaz.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol.

Encore une fois, Espagne était en train de faire ses fleurs de papier qu'il espérait pouvoir vendre après la réunion.

Ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls, au point qu'il dut cesser son activité au risque de faire une bêtise qui pourrait le ralentir dans sa production. Il jeta un œil envieux à son voisin grec qui ronflait du sommeil du juste. Malgré la crise et les soucis qui lui étaient incombés, il ne se soustrayait pas à ses petites habitudes, comme la sieste de l'après-midi qu'il prenait sans aucune gêne, la tête rejetée en arrière et les bras croisés sur ses abdos.

Se perdant dans la contemplation du visage endormi, il eut un petit sourire avant de se pencher à son oreille, y glissant la tige de la fausse rose. Il resta à le contempler quelques courtes secondes avant de se reculer et de tenter de reprendre le court du débat, évitant le regard soupçonneux de Autriche qui le fixait pour une raison inconnue.

À son réveil, Grèce fixa la table autour de laquelle il ne restait qu'une poignée de nations. Bâillant et se frottant les yeux, il délogea la fleur synthétique de son oreille qui chut sur ses genoux. S'étonnant de sa présence, il la porta au niveau de son regard. Que faisait-elle là ? Était-ce une plaisanterie ?

Chypre vint le secouer : il avait des choses à faire.

* * *

 

Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant que la réunion était finie, et Grèce possédait encore cet étrange présent, faisant tourner la rose entre ses doigts. De toutes façons, c'était toujours plus intéressant que les propos de son supérieur qui l'ennuyaient au plus haut point. Non mais sérieusement, quand comprendra-t-il qu'il n'était pour rien dans cette affaire...

Il s'éclipsa dès que possible, préférant se promener dans la capitale et se mêler à ses citoyens. C’était bien plus reposant.

Il ne fit pas un pas à l'extérieur qu'un chat se frottait déjà contre ses mollets. Il se baissa puis le cala dans ses bras, décidant d'aller profiter des côtes de son pays, là où personne ne viendrait le chercher, ni cet idiot de Turc ni qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs.

Juste lui et le sable. Juste lui et le soleil. Juste lui et la mer. Et **lui**.

C'était comme si ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous sur cette parcelle oubliée par l'être humain, sable et galet se mêlant sous leurs pieds. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Un petit sourire étira leurs lèvres. Et ils se tombèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre, ne perdant pas de temps en palabres inutiles. Ils ne se voyaient que trop peu à leur goût. Trop peu et pas assez longtemps. Alors ils laissaient leurs corps exprimer ce que leurs cœurs voulaient dire. Et ça fonctionnait plutôt bien.

Ils se moquaient des cailloux qui leur cisaillaient la peau, du sable qui les irritait ou de l'eau qui les mouillait. Ils se moquaient du soleil qui leur brûlait la peau.

Oui, la seule chose dont ils ne se moquaient pas, c'était **l'autre**. Celui qui le serrait contre sa peau nue, qui l'embrassait ardemment, qui l'aimait avec passion, qui entremêlait ses doigts aux siens. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau et goûter l'air marin sur ses lèvres.

-Antonio, soupira-t-il faiblement alors que l'hispanique perdait sa main sous les vêtements légers.

-Oui Hellas...

La chemise fut déboutonnée, laissant place à la main calleuse qui taquina alors la peau brunie, glissant sur les muscles et les redessinant. Il le sentit frissonner sous ce toucher léger. Pourtant, ce n'était rien par rapport à tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait et feront.

-Tu es si sensible... commenta l'Espagnol.

-Ça fait si longtemps, aussi... Continue, plutôt que bavasser.

La bouche mutine se rapprocha alors de la peau si réceptive, la dévorant à renfort de coups de langue et de dent, la décorant de marques diverses. En tout cas, ça ne semblait pas déranger la victime. Tout juste si elle n'en redemandait pas.

Héraklès resserra son étreinte sur ce corps si chaud qui savait si bien le faire réagir. Ça avait toujours été ainsi.

Il n'eut pas de réaction lorsqu'il tomba sur le sol, les membres bloqués par les vêtements enlevés de moitié. Enfin, si, il gémit un peu de douleur, mais ce son fut camouflé par les petites attentions qui ne s'étaient stoppées un seul instant.

-Antonioooo, râla-t-il.

Un sourire mutin lui monta aux lèvres.

-Je n'ai encore rien fait... Enfin, rien fait de bien poussé...

Les mots roulaient sous sa langue. Il savait bien quel effet son accent lui faisait... Enfin, il le sentait, plutôt.

-Tu m'as l'air vraiment en manque... C'est dingue, ça... Et si je faisais ça ?

Au même moment qu'il prononçait ce mot, il glissa sa langue sur un téton impatient ce qui eut pour résultat de faire couiner le grand Grec.

Qui pourrait croire qu'un gaillard comme lui aurait des réactions aussi aiguës et aussi timides ? Car, oui, Héraklès agissait parfois comme une pucelle de 15 ans avec une pudibonderie touchante après plus de dix années de relation !

-Et ça ?

Hellas était loin de tout, son esprit ayant déserté la Terre et encore plus Antonio, sous les attouchements de ce dernier. Chaque caresse l'envoyait encore plus loin dans des rêveries. Que cela ne cesse jamais. Jamais...

De son côté, l'Espagnol avait un petit sourire à la fois moqueur et attendri. Il trouvait vraiment adorable la manière qu'avait son « petit »-ami de s'abandonner totalement à lui. Si c'était peu facile pour les humains, alors imaginez pour une nation dont la moindre décision pouvait mener à sa perte !

Du bout des doigts, il caressait les cicatrices encore présentes d'un passé pourtant révolu. Voilà l'une des facettes de leur fardeau. Ne jamais oublier. Vivre dans la peur constante. Savoir que l'Histoire n'était qu'un éternel recommencement.

D'un habile mouvement de bassin, Hellas avait décidé de prendre les commandes, son amant étant parti dans ses pensées.

Se débarrassant de ses vêtements qui le gênaient toujours, il entreprit de lui rendre la pareille, glissant sa langue sur les muscles plus que présents. Il pouvait les sentir rouler sous sa langue alors que Antonio -enfin revenu de ses sombres préoccupations- tentait de diriger à nouveau, mais il ferait mieux de se faire une raison... le Grec était lancé.

La peau chaude sous lui paraissait presque bouillir sous son toucher peu délicat. Ses ongles égratignaient les parties sensibles, ses mains calleuses frottaient, sa langue goûtait le sel de la peau, ses dents grignotaient la chair à sa portée, ses jambes bloquaient les siennes, son bassin appuyant par intermittence sur son entrejambe gonflée.

La bouche largement ouverte, la tête rejetée en arrière, le souffle quasiment coupé, les paupières presque closes, Antonio fixait son amant qui semblait avoir décidé d'échanger les rôles et de se venger de ses taquineries précédentes. Et il pouvait le dire juste en croisant le regard presque brûlant et dont la couleur verte avait foncé.

Un coup de bassin partit, suivit de plusieurs autres, dans un rythme erratique, signalant qu'il était proche de la limite et que si Hellas ne voulait pas voir sa petite parade réduite à néant, il avait intérêt à s'occuper de ce qui se passait un peu plus bas. Et en _profondeur_ , si possible.

Esquissant une fausse moue boudeuse, il prit malgré tout son temps pour ôter pantalon et caleçon, frôlant avec exagération toute portion de peau maintenant dénudée, autant pour continuer de le taquiner que pour se venger d'avoir à presser les préliminaires.

Tss, qu'est-ce que c'était que ces amants qui n'arrivaient plus à tenir la cadence ?

Et cette érection qui le narguait...

S'en approchant, il préféra porter son attention sur la peau sensible de l'intérieur des cuisses qui était marquée par des siècles d'équitation. Il suivit une cicatrice de l'extrémité de la langue, bifurquant sur une autre, s'approchant et s'éloignant tout à tour de cette verge tendue, continuant malgré tout de jouer avec les nerfs de son compagnon.

Ce dernier se tortillait autant qu'il pouvait, se moquant bien du relief désagréable qui lui abîmait le dos, tentant d'attirer l'attention sur la tension qui lui brûlait les reins, le carbonisait de l'intérieur. Si il avait été libre de ses mouvements, il aurait sûrement un peu pressé Héraklès ou lui aurait arraché sa jouissance d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tout seul, même !

Il arqua les reins et hoqueta lorsqu'une caresse bien trop légère s'attarda enfin au bon endroit. Eh bien, il était temps ! C'était quoi ces manières de sadique ?

Mais Antonio eut bien vite fait de ne plus réfléchir lorsque les caresses buccales débutèrent enfin, l'emportant avec lui dans les méandres d'un plaisir qu'il n'avait bien cru jamais obtenir.

C'est pour ça qu'il fut assez déstabilisé en reprenant ses esprits. Déstabilisé mais agréablement surpris.

En effet, profitant de sa quasi inconscience, Hellas avait poursuivit les préliminaires, exploitant les endorphines sécrétées précédemment pour que la douleur de la pénétration soit amoindrie.

-Je... je te déteste, souffla difficilement l'hispanique.

-Mais oui, mais oui, gloussa-t-il.

Il reprit de nouveau ses lèvres, s'amusant des coups de bassin qu'il tentait d'amorcer. Était-ce pour le déloger de l'endroit ou juste souhait-il à nouveau presser le mouvement ?

-Je ne te connaîtrais pas autant, je serais persuadé que tu tentes de prendre le contrôle depuis le début... Intriguant, n'est-ce pas ?

Il passa sa langue le long de l'oreille, obtenant un lourd frisson.

-B... bouge, Hellas, supplia son partenaire. T'es vraiment... un foutu tortionnaire.

-Comme si ça te déplaisait, tiens...

Sans prévenir, il bougea, effectivement, mais pas comme Antonio le souhaitait. Il se retira complètement et s'allongea à ses côtés, croisant les bras derrière la tête et l'observa, souriant presque moqueusement.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Je croyais que tu étais _plutôt_ pressé...

C'était définitif, il se moquait éperdument de lui.

Grognant bassement, l'Espagnol se redressa sur les coudes, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Écouter son corps qui suppliait pour une nouvelle délivrance ou prêter l'oreille à sa fierté, se rhabiller et quitter les lieux ?

Oh, et puis, sincèrement, quand on voyait où la fierté avait pu mener les Hommes, hein...

Il s'installa sur les hanches du Grec qui tentait de ne pas trop sourire, sachant à quel point ça pouvait l'exaspérer. Il jouait vraiment avec le feu, qui plus est. Un simple pas de travers et il devrait se finir à la main !

Prenant appui sur ses abdos, il le fusilla de ses yeux verts plus sombre qu'à la normale, provoquant un frisson presque imperceptible chez Héraklès. Qu'il pouvait être désirable ainsi avec ce regard débordant de désir, cette peau nue et recouverte de sueur (et de sable, mais c'était secondaire), ces gestes presque sensuels bien qu'assez brusques, ce souffle court, quasiment haché...

Il ferma les yeux lorsque sa verge se retrouva de nouveau entre les chairs espagnoles, lâchant un grognement semblable à un ronronnement, ce qui fit sourire Antonio.

-Je ne me lasserai jamais de ta réaction, se moqua ce dernier.

-Et moi de cette sensation, répliqua Hellas en se redressant quelque peu.

Il lui vola un baiser avant de lui agripper fermement les hanches. Mais il ne fit rien de plus, le surprenant encore.

-Tu attends une invitation ? S'impatienta l'Espagnol.

-Nan, ricana-t-il à son tour. À toi de mener la danse, mon cher, voyons de quoi tu pourrais être capable...

Les dents enfoncées dans sa lèvre inférieure, Antonio évita le regard moqueur. Pris à son propre piège... Quelle idée de s'être vanté sur ses prouesses sexuelles, tiens ! Et surtout aussi près de son insatiable d'amant.

-Toi... Je me vengerais, haleta-t-il entre deux mouvements de bassin à la large amplitude.

-Fais attention, tu vas me faire rougir, ronronna-t-il.

Antonio agrippa les mèches bouclées violemment, manquant de peu de partir avec, alors qu'il creusait les reins. Il ne tenta pas de s'excuser lorsqu'il vit les larmes qui lui perlaient aux yeux. Un peu de douleur, ce n'était rien en comparaison avec toute cette tension qui s'était accumulée en lui, le consumant presque de l'intérieur.

-Alors ? C'est à qui maintenant de profiter de la situation ? Souffla-t-il.

Il souligna sa phrase d'un autre coup de rein qui les firent gémir de concert.

Hellas resserra sa prise sur sa hanche, lui promettant un beau bleu à la place pour les semaines à venir. Mais qu'importe. C'était à lui de mener la danse, désormais, alors il pouvait bien se sacrifier pour un « petit » bleu qui soulèvera quelques moqueries et questions auprès de ses amis.

S'amusant avec un rythme erratique, Antonio observait ses réactions et, plus particulièrement son visage qui reflétait sans aucun mal ses émotions. C'était vraiment fascinant à contempler, surtout lorsqu'il cessait tout mouvement, de le voir plisser le nez, secouer la tête et gronder tout bas, ses yeux disparaissant sous ses paupières, tandis que ses hanches tentaient de le soulever pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Se penchant, Espagne happa ses lèvres pour ne plus les relâcher, ce ne qui ne parut pas lui déplaire car il n'essaya pas de s'en soustraire. Ses mains reprirent leur ballet sur sa peau nue, la caressant au rythme de leurs ébats. Peut-être pensait-il pouvoir l'amadouer ainsi ?

Même pas en rêve...

Ils s'assouvirent dans un râle rauque, ancrant leurs ongles dans la chair de l'autre, manquant de peu de faire couler leur sang.

-Un point partout ? Haleta-t-il.

Sans lui répondre, Héraklès l'attrapa par les épaules et se redressa avec difficulté, à la recherche d'un peu de tendresse entre ses bras.


End file.
